Tuestine 50 Sentence Challenge
by graphitewarrior
Summary: 50 sentence challenge for the Reeve/Vincent pairing.


1\. Blame

When it comes to comforting, Vincent seems a little distant, but the effort is so appreciated by the person receiving it.

2\. Proof

Thousands of years later, when even digital records are lost and all his things have decomposed, the only evidence someone named Reeve Tuesti ever existed is set in stone outside of the ruins of Edge, a place Vincent doesn't want to visit but can't stay away from.

3\. Assistance

Vincent pretends he doesn't want to help the WRO, but Reeve knows his warm heart will always rope him back into things.

4\. Going

If he wants to see her, Reeve knows he can't stop him from going, and he knows he's going to come back, too.

5\. Birthday

On Reeve's fortieth, Vincent touches the ring in his pocket with a trembling hand throughout the day, shaking all over when he finally takes a knee and opens the box.

6\. Scientist

The faraway look in his eyes when they're alone together is clearly a longing for someone whose space Reeve fears he can never fill.

7\. Silent

Touch is far more powerful than words, Vincent insists, despite that he can't help blushing whenever Reeve says he loves him.

8\. Behalf

Vincent doesn't like suits—not since his Turk days has he worn one—but Reeve's awe at how he looks in formal wear persuades him to keep it on for the rest of the day.

9\. Rumors

They decided they'd keep their relationship under the radar, since Vincent was a little shy and Reeve was still cautious.

10\. Tip

Tifa insists that paying isn't necessary for old friends, but after she gave them the courage to confess to one another, each always feels in debt to her.

11\. Idle

It used to be too easy for Vincent to sit around and do nothing, but after Reeve came into his life, every day became a new adventure.

12\. Brother

Even having fought alongside one another, they were still strangers when they met in-person for the first time.

13\. Beneath

Reeve is slightly shorter than Vincent, but it always seems like they're the same height.

14\. Redecorate

Reeve's "organized chaos" is soon replaced by neat tables and chairs, although he had to veto the outdated suggestion of shag carpeting.

15\. Gravitation

Emotional Vincent and sensible Reeve should dispel one another, but they attract and stick together, their spheres overlapping.

16\. Kilt

Vincent didn't protest when Reeve, steeped in Cait Sith's demeanor one day, started calling him Scottish pet names.

17\. Afterthought

The first evening of their honeymoon, with Reeve's beard and warm breath in his neck, is the first morning he doesn't instantly think of her—or think of her at all—in a long time.

18\. Unearth

Whenever Vincent speaks up about his past, Reeve knows he's becoming more comfortable around him.

19\. Shield

Having feared the deadliness of Vincent's transformations since they first met, he's shocked when Chaos protects him from certain death.

20\. Blacklist

Following a severe dissociative episode, Reeve, exhausted, mentally adds "dear" to the list of terms by which he can never call Vincent again.

21\. Misquoted

Reeve keeps insisting that it just slipped out, but Vincent can tell by the way he looks at him that that's not the case.

22\. Copying

At first, it seems a little odd that Reeve's body language mirrors exactly whatever Vincent does, but then he finds himself adapting Reeve's habits and knows then that Reeve isn't the only one in love.

23\. Argue/Arguing

Vincent is too calm and forgiving to argue, and Reeve finds it refreshing considering the history of his coworkers.

24\. Lens

Reeve has to wonder how Vincent's transformations think of him, whether he's just another person to them, or if they recognize his significance to their host.

25\. Bell

The second time the WRO headquarters is destroyed is the first time he sees Reeve looking sorry for himself.

26\. Arrest(ed)

Reeve's heart nearly stops when he sees Yuffie carrying a limp Vincent (who is, incidentally, only unconscious) over her shoulder into HQ.

27\. Havoc

Sometimes the wiring spread like entrails across the carpet is just a reminder of home, and sometimes Vincent almost wants to scold his husband for being such a mess.

28\. Tool

Reeve enlists the help of Vincent's claw to turn a few tough screws in Number Six's wiring.

29\. Blanket

Reeve cradles Vincent in his arms, rubs his back, lets him cry on him until the episode passes.

30\. Fancy

Vincent doesn't even have to eat, so it's Reeve's changing tastes that drive him back to the markets.

31\. Dash

After ten minutes of pretending to lose to Marlene in races across Barret's backyard, Vincent passed the torch to an eager Reeve.

32\. Away

The trips to see her become less frequent, and eventually fade, the more Reeve is on Vincent's mind.

33\. Careful

Reeve hesitates to touch Vincent at first, but soon finds out that thirty years without human contact have starved Vincent.

34\. Champagne

Wiping away joyful tears, the newly-minted Tuesti-Valentine pair toasts to a long life together.

35\. Note

Both Reeve and Vincent are grateful that if they need time apart, neither has to say anything, because they will always come back to one another.

36\. Physical

Galian Beast and Cait Sith are an excellent pair of fighters, though Reeve sometimes wishes he himself could fight.

37\. Dull

Because Reeve sat through his lecture on guns, Vincent lends his ear for an explanation of how Cait Sith works.

38\. Frozen

Even though millennia have passed, every moment Vincent shared with Reeve feels like yesterday.

39\. Stumble

Reeve assures Vincent he shares his feelings, sparing him the awkward stuttering of words that get trapped on the way out.

40\. Hunt

"Feral" is probably how most might describe Galian Beast, but as Reeve discovers, like all dogs, it just wants to be petted.

41\. Gibberish

Vincent, as Hell Masker or Death Gigas, speaks in a language unintelligible to Reeve, but with his beloved's voice.

42\. Camp

The first night Reeve tells him he can stay is the first time he's really felt at home since leaving his old apartment thirty years ago.

43\. Weak(ness)

Reeve quickly found out, and took to his advantage, Vincent's ears being ticklish.

44\. Bargain

Some might have called Reeve despicable for not being willing to risk death for just anyone, but he was just fiercely loyal.

45\. Alcohol

Vincent, always the soberer of the two, helps Reeve home after the long nights at Seventh Heaven, ears burning with every impassioned, intoxicated declaration of love that his partner makes.

46\. Wind

The peak of the Cosmo Canyon cliffs is where Vincent lets the pictures of her go, using the same camera to take a picture of a windswept Reeve.

47\. Temptation

On nights when Vincent falls asleep first, Reeve admires his slim, bony form until he can picture it perfectly with his eyes closed, like an afterimage of the sun.

48\. Eighteen

After finding the pictures of young Vincent playing tennis, Reeve suddenly became thankful that short shorts had been popular in the seventies.

49\. Bottle

Vintages older than Marlene make it to the walls of Seventh Heaven and are always saved for the Tuesti-Valentines to share when they get there after a walk through Edge, Reeve admiring the city he planned from the ground up with the hand of the man he loved grasping his.

50\. Rhythm

Love is what two bodies and souls fall into, their paces and quirks complementing each other, Vincent faster and more emotional, Reeve slower and more logical, both calm enough to not drive the other up the wall.


End file.
